Sorami's Super Savior
by SasukeUchiha85
Summary: Gohan after winning the battle against Cell is swallowed by a vortex sending him to the Sora no Otoshimono.With Tomoki, Nymph, Astrea, Sohara, and Ikaros as his friends, WHO KNOWS WHAT WILL HAPPEN!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter Two: Gohan's arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Sora no Otoshimono

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Tomoki was doing what he usually does when he wakes up, eating whatever Ikaros made for breakfast. But suddenly, the ground began to shake. Astrea was fine, but Nymph fell off the couch, and Ikaros just stood there. "I'm going to go check on whatever did this," Tomoki said, as he stood up and walked out the door.

Gohan's POV

'I can't feel my legs or any other part of my body. I guess I'm to tired. My visions fading. I can't stay awake. Wait! Am I in the hospital?!' I then leaped up and almost flew out the window, until I heard someone call out to me from behind. I looked back to see who it was. It was a man with hair similar to mines. "Hi, My names Sakurai Tomoki," The man said. "I'm Son Gohan," I told him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Trouble (It depends)

Gohan sensed two people and a thought ran through his mind. Two girls with wings. "Look out!" Gohan yelled. Tomoki was about to ask what he was talking about when two girls with wings flew in creating a shockwave.  
_ I am sorry for the short chapter but I am going to open a poll which starts 1-28-14 to 1-31-14. I want you to vote for who the angeloids are that flew in.


	3. Chapter 3: Note To All Readers

Guy's I just want to say sorry for things being to short. I am trying to make it as long as other fanfictions but I don't know when it is a long chapter. So, try to work with me here. Actually that's not the reason I don't have any good reviews and I don't have any ideas. Please help me with this. I really need your help on this guys. I really understand how most people who write these feel. If you want to know what I'm feeling, write your own fanfic. It's taking me a long time because the internet won't read my documents, so if your mad or anything blame this Fucking internet! Also I put polls up for a reason. Sure Im being over-dramatic, but I need help!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: The Test

"Speaking" _thinking_

Gohan sensed wrong. It was one little girl in a nun outfit. Her smile would make anyone that wasn't used to it cower in fear. Except for Gohan. "What do you want, Chaos!?" Tomoki asked. "To play... With you," She answered. Blades came out of her back which Gohan guessed were wings. "What do you mean by play? And why do you have wings." "Oh, another human to kill," Chaos said. _To kill! Why did she say something like that! And 'Another human'! _Gohan thought. "I won't let you kill anyone!" Gohan yelled as he stood up. "What are you going to do to me?" Chaos asked. _Sorry Tomoki_ Gohan thought. He then knocked Chaos out the window and knocked Tomoki out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Test Pt 2

Okay the part where Gohan is kicking chaos is an idea I had after talking to my cousin today. We were talking about how Naruto transform into the six tails against Pain. Then I said What if Goku was friends of Hinata. Just in case you don't know, Naruto transformed because Pain almost killed Hinata. Naruto sat on his knees and looked at the unconscious Hinata. His Six Tails transformation began. Also, My friend on FF 123GOHANZ pointed some things out to me.

When Gohan came outside Chaos was floating in midair, laughing. "That actually hurt!" Chaos said in between laughs. "No one can hurt me. Unless. Are you an angeloid?. Of course! How can a human be floating right in front of me And can actually hurt me!" "I have no idea about what your talking about, but I do know that I will not allow you to harm anyone!" Gohan said _If he's not an angeloid then what could he be,_ Chaos thought. _I think that I might need to go Super Saiyan right off the bat. those blades look like the could pierce through even my father's skin. But still, I won't! _Gohan thought. he descended on to the grass. He quickly looked around to see if anyone was there. luckily, there wasn't. "Chaos is your name right. Well that is a very "NICE" name!" Gohan yelled as he disappeared and reappeared in front of chaos. He kicked her up in the air then kick her to the side, repeated this until he decided to send her off. "You know. I don't mean to kill you, but!" He yelled. "Kaaaaaaaa! MEeeeeeeeeeee!" he began "Haaaaaaaaa! Meeeeeeeeee!" He then yelled. "Chaos I really hope this wont kill you. This isn't even 10% of my full power so it shouldn't kill you," He then finished with, "HAAAAAAAA!" His Kamehameha wave blasted chaos far off into Synapse. "I actually blasted her into the sky?! I wasn't aiming there!" Gohan said. "So your that powerful," Chaos said behind Gohan. "I blasted you into the sky! How are your still here?" Gohan asked her. "You hit my left blades," she began to answer, "I escaped while you were focusing on the blades. "Darn it," Gohan muttered. _But you're to weak to defeat me, Chaos, _Gohan thought. "I understand that human boys get there genes from there fathers. Yours must be very weak if you can't kill me!" "I don't care what you say, Gohan said. "Me neither," Chaos said. "This really is a waste of my time. You should leave now and never come back!" Gohan said to Chaos. "I don't care what you say remember?" Chaos asked. Gohan put his hand in Chaos' face. "Bye-Bye now," he said. The last thing Chaos remembered was his hair changed to golden-orange with a golden aura. Gohan then blasted her with what Piccolo called The Destrutive Wave. _What the heck happened to me back there. I was like Vegeta!_ Gohan thought. Gohan then sensed that Tomoki and some pink-haired girl was watching the fight the whole time. _When did he wake up!_ Gohan asked himself. "Gohan! What was that?!" Tomoki asked. "T-This is all just a dream!" Gohan said trying not to make things worse. "Well, you knocked me out and it felt like pins driving through my neck!" Tomoki said again. "_I can't tell you"_ Gohan both said and thought.


	6. Chapter 6 super short chapter

"What?" Tomoki asked. Gohan burst off into the sky, leaving the two behind.

Gohan had landed in the forest and meditated._ I have know idea who these people are! I can't tell them I am a saiyan hybr- _his thoughts were interrupted by a butterfly that landed on his nose.

"Hey, why did you land on me?" Gohan asked the butterfly who just rubbed against his nose.

"You need to trust those people," the butterfly said.

"I don't even know them!" Gohan yelled at the butterfly.

"Trust them," it said. Gohan blasted the butterfly to oblivion.

Gohan next found himself lying on the ground. Standing in front of him we're Tomoki and Ikaros.

"How did you beat Chaos?" both Tomoki and Ikaros asked. Gohan stood up and walked in the other direction.

"Hey! Come back!" Tomoki commanded. He put his middle finger up at Gohan. "Well who gives a damn about you!"

"Shut the hell up!" Gohan yelled. "Wait what did I just say?!" Gohan felt like his father said you fool and blasted him with a kamehameha wave.


	7. Chapter 7 another note about how i feel

**hey guys its me. I have to face the facts. I Really suck. I make short chapters. Too short. And I don't need my friend 123GOHANZ to point that out. Speaking of him. He is a good fan fiction writer. If you want to see how good he is go watch familiar of zero and get used to it. After that read his story Demi Saiyan for a familiar. I can't do this anymore. But if you want me to continue. Review and tell me so. If you want me to quit and give this to someone else. Review and tell me so. Maybe I'll do Rosario plus vampire**


End file.
